The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the internetworking of devices to exchange data among themselves to enable sophisticated functionality. For example, devices configured for home automation can exchange data to allow for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioning systems, security, etc. However, as more devices include network connectivity, the demands on wireless networks can increase as the amount of data exchanged among the devices increases. In the smart home environment, this can also lead to an increase in the number of devices that need to connect to the home's wireless network. Setting up a vast number of devices on the wireless network can be a difficult and laborious process. Additionally, devices can often lose their configuration settings and, therefore, need to be set up again to connect to the home's wireless network.